


The Doctor's Interlude

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [10]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Important filler update but filler update nonetheless, Light Angst, M/M, Plot Development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8688613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: The cloister bells ring anxiously and the Doctor ignores them completely.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Update! Yay normal update! So, not gonna lie, this is a short filler-y update. But it's important, because we're finally getting to the climax of the whole "universe cracking" subplot I've been weaving into things. Trust me, y'all, I got all this shit planned out. Sorta. 
> 
> (Sorry for never getting to a Thanksgiving update, BTW. I was very busy and also realized that all a Thanksgiving fic could have in it is the Avengers having dinner and that's a bit boring. Or I could've written a PWP with, er, "stuffing," but. No. Nah. Wasn't feeling it.)
> 
> Enjoy!

The cloister bells ring anxiously and the Doctor ignores them completely. 

He’s sitting on the roof of the Marriott Marquis hotel in Manhattan, staring out at the city crowded with excited tourists and disgruntled natives alike, all completely oblivious to anything happening beyond their world. Everything is peaceful. Relatively, everything is fine. 

If only this universe were his. If only he should be here in the first place. If only the walls of reality itself weren’t crumbling like those gingerbread houses humans are so fond of, and all the Doctor can do is watch helplessly at the new cracks that splinter into existence around him. This problem should’ve been solved long ago. The Rift should’ve been sealed, the Void inaccessible for eternity after the Master’s sacrifice. That was the /point./ 

But of course, nothing could ever be that simple, could it? Not for him. Not for them. 

Behind him, the cloister bells seem to get louder, and the Doctor shushes them. The TARDIS does the mental equivalent of a huff and slams her door shut, and all is silent.

He knows why the Rift didn’t close, though. He’s figured it out. Of course he has — he’s very clever, really very clever, and the answer, well, it’s just /glaring/ at him, isn’t it? The cracks have been there all the way back to Canary Wharf. They never shut. They never healed. Not completely, at least — they did so enough to go mostly unnoticed all this time, but the Doctor thinks of it now and, really. Burning up a supernova shouldn’t have been enough. He was just a bit too distracted to notice at the time. 

And now, well, now the cracks have crawled into other universes, let things fall through, made themselves known. As always, the Doctor is going to fix it. He’s going to very seriously and professionally ignore the billboards and TV adverts about “the Avenger”’s (Seriously, does that mean /every/ fictional franchise has a universe where they exist? He needs to find the Harry Potter one when this is all sorted.) newer addition, and he is /especially/ going to ignore that said newer addition is /dating Captain America/ now. Yes. He’s just going to…pretend he doesn’t see any of that, and fix this whole mess, and be back to his universe in no time. All he has to do is figure out how. 

Right. Time to get to work.


End file.
